


Poolside at the Pendragon Residence

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dangerous game they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside at the Pendragon Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



Morgana's bikini bottom could only have been smaller if it was a thong and it crept between the cheeks of her arse as she strutted toward the poolside lounge chair. Feigning casual indifference, she readjusted her suit, wriggling as she smoothed it over her backside and pulling it tightly over the lips of her labia. Then, she cupped each breast, hefting it and positioning each ridiculously small triangle over her nipples, the brush of her fingers making them tighten to points.

Perching on the chair, she reapplied her lip gloss and then began to coat herself in suntan oil, bending low to smear it over her red-polished toes. When she was through, she carefully laid down on her stomach and glanced over at Arthur, for whom the show was for. He was hiding behind darkly tinted shades but she knew from the tightness of his posture and the magazine in his lap that he had seen it all. Smirking, Morgana held out the oil and sang, "Oh little brother...you'll be a dear, won't you?"

"Do I look like your pool boy?" Arthur scowled.

"You don't want me to burn, do you?" She pouted.

With a sigh and a huff, Arthur got up, readjusting his shorts before padding around the pool to her. He snatched the bottle from her hand and slid one leg over the chair. 

Morgana could feel the heat of his groin hovering over her arse and when he began to apply the oil to her shoulders, she softly moaned and rolled her hips, brushing against him.

"Quit it," Arthur grumbled and snapped the knotted strings of her top against her spine. Morgana pouted and lay flat, propping her chin on her folded hands. It forced Arthur to lean forward and he pressed his pudgy cock into the crevice between her arse cheeks.

Morgana grinned triumphantly and gently wiggled in place before reaching for her own magazine. When Arthur was finished, he climbed off of her and thunked the bottle down beside her. Then he took off his sunglasses, carefully tucked them atop Morgana's head and dived into the pool.

The splashback told Morgana that the water was particularly cool today. In awhile, she would need to take a dip, herself. It was a dangerous game they played, but in typical fashion, once something was in motion, neither of them wanted to be the first to back down. They'd been at it for half the summer already and she wondered how far she was willing to take it. Only time would tell, and Arthur had the next move.


End file.
